1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication apparatuses that can perform power source control between the apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is a technique of disconnecting a power source of a different communication apparatus according to an instruction from a communication apparatus. Moreover, there is a technique that a different communication apparatus disconnects a power source according to its own operation mode in a case where a communication apparatus instructs the different communication apparatus to disconnect the power source (U.S. Pat. No. 8,085,310).